Finally I Realize
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, aku takut, takut akan kehilangan nafas orang yang kucintai. Nafas yang berhembus bersama nafasku. Pada saat itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kehilangannya. Bahwa ia telah pergi meninggalkanku disini. Sendiri.


**Finally I Realize  
**

A fict from Achi's (**Sevacchi**) story entitling '**Kepergianmu**'**  
**

**Bleach by Kubo Taito**

**Warn!** Out of Character, Alternative Universe.

* * *

_**(**__**Kuchiki Rukia)**_

Aku terbaring diatas ranjang kamarku, melamun menatap langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna violet. Sama dengan warna kristal bola mataku. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah hamparan dataran berpasir yang menjorok ke lautan azur. Dinding kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara kamarku dan dataran pantai itu memang menguntungkan, membuatku merasa menyatu dengan alam, walau kenyataannya tidak. Pantai ini selalu sepi memang. Oleh karena itu, kakak iparku sengaja membangun bungalow didekat pantai.

Melihat hamparan pasir pantai seluas itu membuatku ingin berlari diatasnya sambil memainkan percikan air laut. Ingin sekali. Melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan tanpa menanggung beban berat dipunggung. Sayangnya, keinginanku itu bertolak belakang dengan keadaanku saat ini. Ya, aku tidak dapat mewujudkan keinginanku itu. Berlari selama satu menit pun sudah sangat menguras banyak energiku. Kondisiku memang lemah, ditambah lagi leukemia-ku yang berawal dari kronis menjadi akut. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa terjangkit penyakit seperti ini. Yang kutahu penyakit leukemia disebabkan oleh _human T-cell leukemia virus_, seperti yang pernah kupelajari ketika aku masih junior.

Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedua sahabatku, Ichigo dan Momo. Mungkin kalau Momo mengetahuinya, sedikit bisa kubayangkan ekpresinya. Alisnya akan mengeryit, air mukanya akan selalu terlihat khawatir, juga kecewa. Sedangkan Ichigo? Entahlah, mungkin akan lebih dashyat lagi, dan aku tidak mau membayangkannya.

Waktu terus berlari tanpa mengenal lelah. Dan kau tahu? Aku masih terbaring tak berdaya disini. Membiarkan sel-sel darahku terus digerogoti virus yang senang berkembang biak dalam tubuh ini. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai bosan. Aku ingin keluar berjalan-jalan ke sekitar pantai, mencari udara segar. Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, aku harus tetap berada disini sampai dokter yang kakak panggil datang memeriksa keadaanku. Untung saja, aku memiliki beberapa buku ensiklopedia alam di laci samping ranjangku. Jadi aku bisa menunggu dokter sambil menghibur diri dengan buku-buku ini.

–xox–

_**(**__**Hitsugaya Toushirou)**_

Lonceng berdenting sebanyak tiga kali. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Semua murid berhamburan menuju jalan keluar koridor dengan raut wajah yang begitu gembira. Mungkin karena sekarang akhir pekan. Para remaja seumuranku akan pergi berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing, biasanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih tetap dalam posisiku, duduk terdiam di dalam kelas sendirian. Setiap ruang kelas sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa suara murid yang—mungkin—sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Bosan dengan diamku, aku segera bangkit, menyampirkan tas selendangku ke bahu kiri. Entah angin apa yang telah membisikkan telinga hatiku, sehingga membuat mataku kini terpusat pada sebuah bangku kosong terdepan dekat jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan utama sekolah. Tidak ada yang menarik dari bangku itu. Hanya saja, sudah hampir satu minggu pemilik bangku itu tak mendiaminya.

Berjalan di pinggiran kota sambil melihat-lihat ke setiap sudut kota. Yeah, lagi-lagi pemandangan yang tak pernah berubah. Hiruk pikuk kota diakhir pekan yang selalu seperti ini, dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang menantikan romansa malam yang—menurut mereka—indah.

Dan aku bosan! Sungguh akhir pekan yang menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi warna kehidupanku yang—memang—seperti televisi monokrom, hitam putih. Tak berwarna.

Aku masih berjalan dengan tempo yang sama. Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktuku di pantai Karakura. Jaraknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari pusat kota.

Untunglah, pantai ini sepi. Dan memang selalu sepi—setahuku. Ini tempat yang cocok untuk tipe orang yang senang jauh dari keramaian sepertiku, mencari ketenangan. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, terbaring diatas hamparan pasir putih. Beruntung cuaca hari ini bersahabat. Matahari saat ini tidak terlalu terik. Memang sekarang adalah musim semi. Banyak bunga yang bermekaran, tersenyum menyambut musim yang telah mereka nanti-nantikan. Daun-daun menari bersama tangkai-tangkai kecilnya. Diiringi angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Laut pun ikut meramaikan dengan suara riuh ombaknya. Sehingga terbentuklah eufonia alam.

Aku merasa tenang disini. Nyaman rasanya terbebas dari hiruk pikuk kota yang tak pernah berubah. Tapi... rasanya ada yang mengganjal didadaku. Membuatku sesak. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa, mungkin belum.

–xox–

_**(Kuchiki Rukia)**_

Sudah enam bab dalam dua puluh menit aku membaca ensiklopedia ini. Tapi dokter yang akan memeriksaku tak kunjung datang. Sekarang aku benar-benar bosan. Hei, lagipula siapa yang tidak bosan jika dibuat menunggu? Aku rasa kalian setuju dengan _statement_ku.

Untunglah, sebelum aku beranjak dari ranjangku, kakak datang bersama dengan dokter yang dipanggilnya. Aku melihat _name tag_ yang terpasang pada jas dokter itu. Dan kutahu, kakak datang bersama dokter Unohana.

Dokter menyimpan tasnya diatas meja kecil sebelah kiri ranjangku. Mulai merogoh isi tasnya, mencari stetoskop untuk memeriksaku. Mungkin kakak telah memberitahukan gejala-gejala penyakit yang kualami akhir-akhir ini.

Ya, aku memang sudah mengalami banyak gejala penyakit leukemia. Aku jadi sering cepat lelah, pucat, sesak nafas dan pendarahan di hidung secara tiba-tiba. Kadang-kadang aku mengalami gejala seperti itu ketika aku berada di tengah teman-temanku. Bahkan, Ichigo sering memergokiku saat gejala-gejala penyakit ini muncul. Ia selalu bertanya, apakah aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku selalu mengelaknya, sampai Ichigo berhenti menginterogasiku. Selain itu, aku jadi lebih sering terkena demam, kadang flu. Persendianku juga terkadang terasa ngilu. Begitulah yang terjadi padaku secara berangsur-angsur. Sampai membuatku putus asa karena penyakit ini.

Pada saat jam pelajaran olah raga, aku pernah merasakan persendianku kembali ngilu. Momo yang melihat reaksiku saat itu mulai khawatir. Sempat ia menanyaiku tentang gejala ini, tapi yang kubenci, aku harus membohonginya. Aku kembali mengelak. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Ichigo sebelumnya. Aku benci jika terus berbohong pada sahabatku.

Kakak iparku datang, membawakan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup ayam, salad buah dan segelas air mineral. Lalu meletakkannya diatas meja kecil sebelah kanan ranjangku. Kakakku, Hisana dan kakak iparku, Byakuya, semua terdiam tanpa suara sedikitpun. Mereka semua menatap dokter Unohana yang tengah memeriksa keadaanku.

Selang beberapa menit, dokter mendesah berat, lalu mendongak menatap kedua kakakku bergantian dan kembali menatapku. Ia berkata, "leukemia-mu semakin parah, sudah masuk ke tingkat akut. Kau harus segera dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit." Aku mengerang, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Sementara aku terbaring di ranjang sendiri pun aku bosan setengah mati. Lalu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit? Di ruangan dengan bau obat yang menyeruak setiap hari, mengganggu proses pernafasanku saja. "Tahap pertama kau akan mengikuti kemoterapi dalam satu minggu sekali, diselingi dengan obat pencegah penyebaran virus kanker." Katanya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku kearah lain, sambil merutuki setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan dokter ini. Setelah dokter Unohana memberikan obat—yang cukup banyak—aku segera meminta izin pada kedua kakakku untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar pantai. Kakak iparku melarang, tapi aku memaksa. Dokter Unohana mengangguk pada kakakku, memberi isyarat bahwa aku diizinkan.

–xox–

_**(Hitsugaya Toushirou)**_

Aku masih terbaring disini, beralaskan pasir putih dan beratapkan langit azur. Sambil memejamkan mataku, aku merasakan eufonia alam yang masih berirama di gendang telingaku. Tapi sesaat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku. Reflek aku membuka mataku dan terbangun.

Dalam hati, aku merutuki orang yang telah berani menggangguku dengan ritual alamku. Aku menengok ke arah tenggaraku. Dan lihat, sang "putri dingin" Kuchiki Rukia. Aku tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Meski kutahu bahwa dia adalah teman satu kelasku. Aku hanya menganggapnya _invisible_—tidak terlihat. Tapi entah apa yang ada dipikiranku ini, aku merasa _sedikit _senang ketika ia muncul dalam pandanganku. Membuat dadaku yang sempat sesak menjadi lega. Entah kenapa pula, hati kecilku berharap agar ia datang dan berbaring di sampingku. Tapi ia terus berjalan kearah batu karang yang menjulang tinggi ditepi pantai bagian timur. Harapan hati kecilku hanya utopis dan itu membuatku kecewa.

Ia melewatiku seolah-olah aku ini hanyalah kerang yang terbawa oleh arus ombak dan terdampar begitu saja ditepi pantai tak berpenghuni. Mungkin ia masih merasa sebal padaku.

Sewaktu aku di perpustakaan sekolah, aku terburu-buru karena aku lupa akan janjiku dengan seseorang. Tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya yang sedang berdiri diatas tangga kecil, mungkin ia sedang mencari buku yang letaknya lebih tinggi darinya. Tas selendangku terkait pada paku di tangga kecil yang sedang ia jadikan tumpuan kakinya, dan bodohnya aku malah menarik paksa tasku, sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan _bingo_! Sang putri terjatuh dari tangganya. Ia memaki-makiku, aku yang terburu-buru pun ikut terbawa emosi. Dan mulai dari situlah, hubunganku dengannya memburuk.

Aku memang telah menyesalinya. Sialnya, aku sama sekali tidak memilki nyali untuk mengucapkan permintaan maafku. Aku terlalu angkuh memang.

Hei, lihat! Wajahnya pucat sekali. Seperti orang yang tidak memiliki zat kimia dalam tubuhnya. Seperti albino, kau tahu? Bahkan lebih dari itu. Jalannya pun gontai, tapi sepertinya ia terus berusaha agar tidak terlihat lemah.

Ia terduduk ditepi pantai—kukira dia akan berdiri diatas batu karang dan loncat ke dasar laut. Ya, Tuhan, masih saja aku sempat berpikiran sebodoh itu. Baiklah, lupakan hal itu.

Ia terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit dan sedang ingin menyendiri. Karena biasanya dia bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Meski dalam jarak pandang yang cukup jauh, aku masih dapat melihat jelas rambut hitam legamnya yang terbuai angin, kulit putihnya yang merona terkena pancaran sinar matahari musim semi, dan matanya, bola kristal violetnya indah sekali, membuatku terhipnotis akan keindahannya. Seolah memberikan warna kedalam hidupku yang monoton. Dia memang cantik, kuakui itu.

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sepertinya dia mengalami pendarahan. Aku tidak peduli apakah Kuchiki masih marah kepadaku atau tidak. Aku bergegas menghampirinya berniat untuk menolongnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya. Ini sudah biasa, kok." Katanya. Dan aku tidak percaya. "Lagipula aku membawa platelet untuk mengantisipasi keadaan seperti ini." Lanjutnya lagi. Ia tersenyum berusaha meyakinkanku. Hatiku kini merasakan euforia yang tak terduga, kau tahu. Baru pertama kalinya ia tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Oh, baiklah." Kataku singkat. Aku tidak kembali ke tempat semulaku, melainkan duduk disampingnya, mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi lagi padanya.

–xox–

_**(Kuchiki Rukia)**_

Ah, pendarahan lagi. Untung saja aku membawa platelet dan kebutuhan lainnya jika gejala-gejala seperti ini muncul. Ini tidak terlalu parah, menurutku. Hei, lihat! Tuan angkuh Hitsugaya mencoba menolongku. Ada apa dengannya? Roh apa yang telah merasuki tubuhnya sehingga ia tergerak untuk menolongku? Sejak kapan ia mulai peduli seperti ini? Biasanya ia hanya menganggapku seperti kerikil di pinggiran jalan, menganggapku tidak ada. Tapi sekarang, yang terjadi adalah, ia menghampiriku, mencemaskan keadaanku. Ia bertanya tentang keadaanku saat ini. Dan kau tahu, lah. Aku mengelak. Dan mengatakan kalau aku bisa mengatasinya. Ia hanya menjawab singkat, lalu duduk disampingku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

_Tapi aku senang karenanya._

Lama kami saling berdiam diri. Nada-nada bisu seolah menghormati kami dalam keheningan ini. Sampai akhirnya, ia mulai membuka mulut.

"Kuchiki, kenapa tadi bisa terjadi pendarahan padamu?" ia bertanya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku harus mengelak.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Itu hanya pendarahan biasa, kok. Sudahlah, hal seperti tadi tidak masalah bagiku." Jawabku. Aku tahu, ia tidak puas mendengar jawabanku. Ia tidak percaya.

"Kau bohong." Katanya. Sepasang mata _emerald_nya yang indah memancarkan ketenangan, kekhawatiran dan—mungkin—kelembutan. "Matamu menghianatimu, kau tahu." Lanjutnya.

Memangnya mataku kenapa? Apa mataku membuka rahasiaku? Sial. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku? Karena ia sudah terlanjur mengetahui kebohonganku, dengan terpaksa aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa orang yang berada disampingku ini orang yang dapat kupercaya.

Sudah kuduga, reaksinya berubah dalam sekejap. Ia terkesiap kemudian kembali ke ekspresinya semula, dingin seperti biasanya. Matanya seperti mataku, menghianati dirinya sendiri. Aku melihat kepedulian dari bola matanya, benarkah?

–xox–

_**(Hitsugaya Toushirou)**_

Kuchiki menderita leukemia? Benarkah? Rasanya aku tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dilontarkannya padaku. Pantas saja, ia selalu terlihat pucat. Hatiku... kenapa? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuknya didalam. Membuatku sesak. Perasaan apa ini? kepedulian 'kah? Aku terlalu _gengsi_ untuk mengakuinya, bahkan pada diriku sendiri. Sejak kapan aku mulai peduli padanya?

Hati kecilku berbisik. Sejak dulu, katanya mengakui.

Dari mana kau tahu? Aku kembali bertanya pada hati kecilku. Berbicara pada diri sendiri, merupakan gejala buruk, kau tahu.

Sudah lama. Hanya karena kau terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya.

Oh, persetan dengan semuanya. Kuakui, aku memang salah dan aku terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Dan mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mengakuinya, sebelum terlambat. Aku menengok kearahnya dan menatap kedua kristal _amethyst_ itu. Entah jin apa yang merasuki tubuhku, kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku menarik Kuchiki kedalam pelukanku. Memegang kedua pipinya yang merona merah dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan, _bingo_! Apa yang Kuchiki lakukan? Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Membalas ciumanku.

–xox–

_**(Kuchiki Rukia)**_

Nafasku tersengal, mencoba menghirup oksigen lebih banyak. Lalu aku tersenyum pada lelaki dihadapanku. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi. Tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun dibenakku bahwa seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou akan mencium seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Aku menepis perasaan yang sempat menjadi jurang antara aku dengannya. Berulangkali aku mencoba agar tetap membencinya, tetap tidak bisa. Hanya sia-sia.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, terbaring diatas hamparan pasir putih bersama lelaki yang tanpa kusadari bahwa aku telah mengaguminya sejak pertama bertemu, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Toushirou?" aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Ia agak terkejut.

"Hn? Apa itu berarti aku boleh memanggilmu Rukia, Kuchiki?" tanyanya.

"Apapun yang kau mau." Jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti kami. Lalu ia berkata, "tutuplah matamu dan berikan aku tanganmu." Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya. Menutup mata, dan memberikan tangan kananku untuk digenggam oleh tangan kiri Toushirou. Lalu ia berbisik di telingaku, "aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Aku tersenyum. "Begitu pun aku."

–xox–

_**(Hitsugaya Toushirou)**_

Tanganku menggenggam tangan Rukia. Aku menutup mataku, sama seperti yang Rukia lakukan. Dan tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Matahari akan bersembunyi di ufuk barat. Ketika aku bangun dari tidurku, Rukia masih terlelap. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. Aku menengadah ke arah laut, disana matahari hanya tinggal separuh, meninggalkan seberkas cahaya jingganya diatas air laut yang beriak-riak. Kalau Rukia tidak segera kembali ke rumahnya, pasti kedua kakakknya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku membangunkan Rukia. Tidak ada reaksi. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengguncang kecil bahunya. Tidak ada reaksi. Aku berteriak cukup keras ditelinganya. Tidak ada reaksi. Tiba-tiba saja selintas pikiran muncul di benakku.

Jangan-jangan...

Tanganku bergerak menuju pergelangan tangan Rukia, tidak ada denyut nadinya. Lalu tanganku naik ke lehernya, tidak ada juga. Terakhir, aku meraba daerah sekitar jantungnya berdetak, tidak ada detaknya sama sekali. Tubuh Rukia yang mungil sangat pucat dan dingin. Seulas senyumnya yang tulus masih masih terukir dibibirnya yang pucat pasi.

Aku terkejut, terkesiap ngeri. Wajahku hampir sepucat sosok yang berada di hadapanku. Mataku menatap kosong padanya. Kusentuh lembut wajahnya, kutelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, aku takut, takut akan kehilangan nafas orang yang kucintai. Nafas yang berhembus bersama nafasku. Kubelai rambutnya yang hitam legam dengan lembut. Kugenggam tangannya dengan sayang. Pada saat itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kehilangannya. Bahwa ia telah pergi meninggalkanku disini. Sendiri.

**The End**

* * *

Hitsugaya x Rukia, again. thanks yang udah baca. Review?


End file.
